The Return to Narnia
by REMdream
Summary: What will happen when the Kings and Queens of old once more come again to Narnia's call? Things have changed, and what once was; is no longer. They must remake the tie between Man and Narnian once more, to defeat the growing darkness, and banish it from the world; or Narnians will forever be forced into hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any type of payment for this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own LotR or the Chronicles of Narnia.

 _Just a hint. I'm looking at Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan as they were portrayed at the end of the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, not as the actors look now._

oOoOoOo

It was a normal day, in normal Finchland, as always.

It had been several years since she had seen Narnia. So many long and boring years, she thought. If only she could go back once more. And see every one she had come to know so well. If only things were as simple as life was back then. If only...

Lucy's eyes snapped open as her alarm clock yelled at her to get out of bed. She groaned and smashed the snooze button under her hand. Sitting up she noticed the calendar. Friday was circled. Of course she had to wake up to the day of the parent teacher conference. With an exasperated sigh she fell back on the bed. It was enough to deal with sweet angels thirty-six weeks in a year, but to periodically have to speak with their parents? No, that was too much stress.

Lucy's mind returned to her sleepy thoughts earlier. What if they did go back. They had all changed so much. Would anything ever be the same?

She sat up once more and looked at the picture on her night stand. It was of them all at Disney land. They all looked so happy, and content with their lives.  
Peter went to America with Susan after he graduated from collage. They went to find a better life and to get away from the ghosts of the past. Specifically mother's death.  
Edmund became a science teacher and Lucy went into English studies. They still remained in London and fortunately work at the same school.

'At least he'll be enjoying today with me too.' she thought sarcastically.

Another barrage of beeping from the clock sufficiently broke her out of her thoughts and she continued her morning routine.

. . .

The city was alive as usual; cars moving here and there and the buzz of people as they walked to and from work. Lucy walked to the subway and got on the train just like she did every morning.

She hopped off at the school's station and met Edmund out on the street corner. Together they walked to the school.

"Hello, Lucy. I hope you're looking forward to today. You get the Thomsons."

Lucy turned to him dreading the answer to the question she was about to ask, "What? Are you sure."

With a smug but apologetic look he held out a sheet of paper, "I'm afraid so. Here you can check for yourself."

Lucy snatched the paper and read over it. Sure enough it had the Thomsons under her name. She groaned and handed back the paper, "Why did it have to be today."

Edmund laughed, "At least it's just a check-up."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and frowned, "You just wait. It'll be your turn with them next month."

"True. True. But at least school is out next week." He said while still chuckling.

Lucy nodded as they both entered the brick school.

oOo0oOo

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucy and Edmund's job finally allowed them to leave.

But before they could walk ten steps away they saw two familiar faces steadily coming towards them.

A tall man with blond hair and stubble for a beard was walking with a shorter woman with long black hair.

The blond haired man looked in their direction and immediately began smiling and waving a suitcase laden hand at them, "Ed! Lucy!"

Lucy laughed and ran toward him, Edmond hot on her heels, "Peter! Susan!" She flew into Peter's awaiting arms then enveloped Susan in a bear hug as Edmund and Peter shook hands.

Once the pleasantries were aside Lucy broke the atmosphere, "When did you get here? Why didn't you tell us?"

Susan replied immediately, "We touched down just a few hours ago. We wanted to surprise you! And this isn't all the good new we have."

"Well, it's really good news, and bad news." Peter contradicted.

Edmund raised an eyebrow, "Well, what is it?"

Lucy cut in, "Hadn't we better get out of this muggy air first? I don't want anyone to get a cold, especially this time of year."

"I agree. Would you mind if we came to your flet, Lucy?" Susan agreed.

"No, it would probably be best, since Ed's hasn't seen a dust rag in more than a year." Both Lucy and Susan walked away chuckling.

Edmund turned to Peter, "Is that another girl thing?"

Peter put a hand on his shoulder, "I am afraid it is." Then jogged to catch up with the girls, Edmund not to far behind.

oOo0oOo

Once inside everyone shed their coats and Peter and Edmund sat on the couch while Lucy and Susan made tea to warm everyone up. Once settled around the small coffee table Edmund pressed the question again, "So you have news?"

Peter sat up from where he was lounging on the sofa, "Yes. I guess we'd better tell you the bad news first. Do you remember Professor Kirke?"

Lucy's face brightened up and she nodded, remembering the fond memories of their first adventure.

"Well, he recently passed."

Lucy's face fell.

"Two months ago to be precise." Susan interjected.

"That's the bad news. The good news is that since he had no living relatives he decided to will his entire estate to us."

Silence fell over the room as Peter's words sank in.

Edmund sat up and broke the silence, "So you're telling us that the Professor died and left us his entire estate?"

Both Susan and Peter nodded. Edmund sank back down in his seat in disbelief of the situation while Lucy just stared at Peter with a shocked expression.

Susan spoke up, "We thought it would do us all some good to revisit some of the memories of the past and go back to where it all started. That's why we came back to Finchlend, to see if you two would like to come along."

Peter leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, "I know things have been difficult between us, being that we live so far apart; but Susan and I both agree that this will be good for all of us."

Edmund raised his head a little, "Good for us how?"

"We think it's time that we put some memories to rest." Susan replied.

Lucy frowned, "You mean forget what happened in Narnia, don't you?"

She reluctantly nodded.

"Why do you want to forget? What is so wrong with remembering the place we used to cherish so much?" Lucy's voice rose out of sheer disbelief.

Susan retaliated, "It's been ten years since we have been there. Seven for you and Edmund. Don't you think it's time we moved on? We can't just sit around waiting to be caught up in another adventure. This is our life now. We need to accept it."

"Well I'm not going to!" Lucy, furious now, stood and walked briskly to look out the window where a soft rain now covered the streets of the town below.

Susan stood from her chair, "I'm sorry, Lucy, but please come anyway. Won't it be nice to go back after all of these years?"

Lucy sighed, "I suppose." She turned back to the table and chairs to find both Edmund and Peter had both stood, "When were you planning on leaving?"

"As soon as possible." Peter said, "Are you coming, Ed?"

He sighed, "I suppose so. School is out all next week. I was planning on some hunting, but I guess spending time with family is more important." He said with a sarcastic smile.

Peter playfully hit the back of Edmund's head, "Then it's settled. We'll leave tomorrow morning. I already have the tickets. Just..." He then pulled four train tickets from his back pocket and fanned them out, "as I predicted."

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all shared a look of bored amusement.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Anyway... Susan, you are welcome to spend the night here, I'm sure Peter can stay with Edmund tonight as well."

Edmund nodded, "I'll have to clear off the couch for you. It's currently buried under Biology books."

They said goodbyes and snatched their coats off the rack.

"Good luck!" Lucy called after the closing door.

"Is Edmund's flet really that messy?" Susan asked.

"As far as I know. He offered to pay me to clean it once, but I declined. I wouldn't offer that chore to my worst enemy." She laughed.

oOoOoOo

 _I hope you liked this first installment. I'm sorry if the plot seems kind of rushed. I'm trying to get through the boring parts as fast as possible. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own LotR or the Chronicles of Narnia. I do not earn any form of payment for this story (except personal enjoyment)

oOo0oOo

The next morning Susan and Lucy met their brothers at the train station, and together they boarded the train.

It was a very uneventful trip. Just as boring as Lucy remembered it.

Once they arrived at the stop they got off the train and waited... and waited... and waited.

"Are you sure you called someone to give us a lift there?" Susan asked Peter with her eyebrows raised.

"Not exactly...?" Peter managed to say.

"Peter."

Edmund interjected, "It's alright Susan. We all could probably use the exercise."

With reluctant nods they set out to the mansion.

It was an odd sensation, walking in the wilds again. Even if it was just an old road, it reminded Lucy of times passed. Times she would never be able to revisit.

She didn't know how long they had walked when the looming towers peaked over the hill. All four of the siblings let out a sigh as the mansion slowly came into view.

"It looks the same." Susan said, "I mean, time hasn't seemed to have changed it."

They were all silent for a moment before Peter started jogging to the mansion, "Well come on!"

Everyone followed behind him, but Lucy's eye strayed to the forest. A white stag stood tall and proud among the old trunks of the trees.

"Every one look! It's a stag!" She looked away, "Look!" She pointed back to the forest as everyone stopped and turned around.

"What stag?" Susan said.

Lucy looked back to find that it was gone, "I could have sworn there was a white stag there."

"Well come on Lue! Last one to the house is a rotten egg!" Edmund dashed off to the mansion, his siblings quickly following behind.

Slowing their pace, they walked up the stairs to the front door. Peter revealed a small black key from his pocket and slid it into the key hole, "The moment of truth."

He turned the key and the door easily opened. The quiet squeak of the hinge echoed in the house.

Everything was as they remembered it.

Suits of armor were here and there, along with a few statues. The floor was checkered and the rugs were still in good shape.

"It's like a ghost town in here." Susan's voice echoed in the hall.

"Yeah." Edmund's followed after.

They continued into the house and ventured up the stairs, glancing to the side at the pictures every so often.

Susan and Lucy decided to stay in one of the rooms closer to the front of the mansion while Edmund and Peter decided on one to the opposite side of the hallway.

Lucy set her things down on her bed, "I'm going to take a look around." Susan absentmindedly nodded while she unpacked her suit case.

Lucy's thoughts returned to the stag as she walked through the house. Why had she seen it, and no one else? It didn't even make a noise when it dissipated.

Unknowingly her feet led her to the upstairs spare room. She lifted the latch and opened the door.

There, at the far end of the nearly empty room stood the great wardrobe she remembered. She walked towards it and slowly reached out her hand to the door nob.

"Lucy?"

She drew her hand away at the sound of Edmund's voice.

"I'm in here." She called out.

The door opened as Edmund stepped into the room, "There you are. We were just fixing to take a walk in the garden. Would you like to join us...?" His voice faded as his eyes turned to the wardrobe.

"Ed, what's taking so long?" Peter said before he and Susan walked through the door. They both halted in their steps when they saw what was in the room.

"So it's still here." Susan broke the silence.

"What if we did go back." Lucy stated abruptly. "What would it be like? Would anything be the same after all of these years? I know what Aslan told us, that we couldn't go back; but it doesn't stop me from wandering what would happen if we did."

Susan sighed, "I don't know. Maybe it would be the same, and maybe it wouldn't. The only thing we can know for sure is that Narnia is in the past, and we won't be able to go back ever again. We're adults now. We have to act like it."

Lucy was fixing to retaliate when Peter broke in, "Susan's right. It was fun while it lasted, but it's over now. It's time we put it behind us. That's why we came here. To put memories to rest."

He smiled a bit, "Come on now. Let's go back down stairs. I want to see what has become of the garden."

Taking one last longing look at the wardrobe door, Lucy followed after her siblings.

oOoOoOo

That night she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts returned once more to the white stag. It looked so magical in the forest. Almost as if it could talk, and yet, it was still a stag and nothing more.

Her mind still awake she decided to walk around a bit. She sat up and put on her shoes then quietly slipped out of the room.

Now in the hall she lit a candle and walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the room where she new she had to go.

She opened the door and quickly slipped inside. She shut the door behind her and walked to the wardrobe.

Her hand hesitates over the latch. She swallows then twists the nob and pulls the door open.

Stillness. No cold breeze. Nothing at all.

To say the least she was disappointed. She turned around and sat just inside the closet, and set the candle on the floor. She leaned on the door, and sighed.

Suddenly a cold breeze sifted it's way through the outside walls and blew out her candle.

Shivering a bit, she glanced to her right when the flicker of a light caught her eye. It wasn't from her candle but from outside the house. She stood and walked to the window and gazed out.

Down at the edge of the forest she saw a single torch-like light. But it wasn't yellow or orange-red, it was almost purely white. After a short while it vanished into the forest.

At that moment she felt an overwhelming need to follow it.

She ran out of the room and down the stairs, almost knocking Edmund over in the process, "Lucy what's wrong? Where are you going!"

She halted for a moment, "To the woods! I saw a white light out there. I'm going to see what it is."

She moved to run off again, but he held her back, "You can't just go out there now! Who knows what could be out there."

She was about to protest when Peter and Susan emerged from their rooms. "What's going on?" Susan said drowsily.

"Lucy saw a light outside and wants to follow it." Edmund informed.

Lucy broke in, "Not just any light. A white one! And there was no other person out there. I'm telling you it looked magical!"

Susan opened her mouth, but Peter cut in before she could say anything, "Lucy, why don't we all go to bed? We can investigate it in the morning."

"It can't wait until morning! You all want to go back I know it! You just try to hide it. Well I'm telling you, this is it. If we don't follow that light, it's over." She jerked her arm away from Edmund, "If you're not coming with me; I'm going alone."

"Well, Lucy has never led us wrong before." Edmund huffed as he walked past Peter and Susan to his room.

"What are you doing? We can't just go running off into the night looking for some wisp of light!" Susan exclaimed.

"I am going to change. I don't think the Narnians would be too receptive of a king in his night clothes." He smirked as he disappeared from sight.

Lucy grinned at Peter as he began to break.

"Peter, you can't logically think that we'll be able to go back." Susan stated.

He began to grin, "Does it hurt you to be a little optimistic every now and then?" He said to Susan before dashing off to his room.

"Peter!" Susan's frustrated voice echoed in the halls.

She turned back to Lucy who was trying to look as convincing as possible, "Please, Susan? All we're going to do is look for what I saw. Come with us! It'll be like old times."

Susan sighed, finally defeated, "Alright, but only for a little while."

Lucy's face lit up as she grabbed her sister's hand and practically dragged her to their room.

oOo0oOo

 _Another chapter finished! Just to let you know, I'll be throwing them into Middle Earth in the next chapter. So... stay tuned for adventure!_

 _Leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear what you have to say thus far! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not earn any form of payment from this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own LotR (even though I wish I did)

oOoOoOo

By the time they had gathered everything they would need for an 'expedition' the sun's rays were just peeking over the trees.

They all set out of the house at a brisk pace, Lucy leading them into the forest.

They walked for a while in the pathless wilderness before they started to show signs of giving up.

"Are you sure you saw the light head this way?" Peter said from the rear.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Lucy confidently said while continuing to blaze a trail through the undergrowth.

Susan having enough, halted her steps, "Lucy, I think we had better get back. We came with you this far, and haven't seen anything. It's time we go."

Lucy immediately turned, "We can't go now! We're close. I can feel it."

"Close to what?" Susan argued back, "There is nothing out here except old trees and briers." she said while prying her skirt from a thorn bush. "We have wasted enough of our time."

"I think we should go on looking." Edmund stated. "I think I saw a Song Thrush a minute ago."

"We are out her in the middle of nowhere, and you are looking for birds?" Susan admonished. "We should be trying to get back before we get lost. Do any of you know which way is back to the estate?" she gestured to Peter and Edmund both.

A look of confusion crossed their face but quickly vanished when they pointed in a direction. Unfortunately they were pointing opposite ways to each other.

Susan sighed, "You've got to be kidding me. Lucy, do you know... Lucy?"

A quick sweep of the area confirmed, Lucy was no where to be seen.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled into the forest, Peter soon joined in.

No answer.

"Lucy, this isn't funny! Where are you?" fear was creeping into Susan's voice.

"I'm over here!" a unified sigh escaped their lips as Lucy's voice was faintly heard. "I think I found something!"

Not wanting to lose her again, they hurried to where she was last heard. In just a few moments they came to a small clearing, and was met by a massive rock wall with a fissure jutting halfway up the face. Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"Please don't tell me she went in the cave." Susan groaned.

"Only one way to find out." Peter walked to the mouth of the fissure, "Lucy? Are you in there?"

"Here!" Lucy's voice echoed deep in the cave.

A groan sounded from Susan, "Why couldn't we have just stayed at the house?"

Edmund ignored her, and spoke to Peter, "I think Susan should stay here while you and I get Lucy. It's dangerous for her down there without a light."

"You're not going in without me." Susan said adamantly as she strolled to the cave mouth, "Besides, someone needs to remember which way is back home."

"Alright." Edmund said, "But try and let me go first. I'm apparently the only one who thought to bring a torch."

Without much fuss, Susan stepped aside and followed in behind behind Edmund with Peter coming in last.

The deeper they went, Edmund's torch-light bounced off stalactites, and the sound of water dripping onto the floor in arrhythmic paces increased.

For a moment the cave opened up into what felt like a gigantic cavern then came in closer than before.

Light began to come through the ceiling as the space between the walls shrank, and a numb sensation filled the air.

The walls were uncomfortably close now. Edmund, Susan, and Peter felt as if they were being pinched and scratched by something other than the cave walls.

One more moment of total blackness before they burst through the other side, each complaining about their hurts until they noticed where they were.

They were standing on a plateau where the rising sun blazed over high mountains and lit up the foam and spray from the many waterfalls that crashed from the cliff sides. Down in they valley laid a great palace made of seamless rock.

oOoOoOo

 _Sorry this has been a short chapter. I've had a busy week. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER** (again): I do not earn any form of payment for this literary composition (except personal enjoyment) I do not own Narnia or lotr

oOoOoOo

"Do you really think we're in Narnia?" Susan murmured.

"Really the only way to know that is to ask someone." Edmund stated. "There's bound to be somebody living in that mansion." Peter absentmindedly nodded but neither made a move to carry out the suggestion.

Susan interjected, "We can't just walk into someone's home. Besides our main goal should be finding Lucy. Not finding out where we are."

Peter who had stayed quiet, slightly broke out of his trance, "Well, what do you think she would do?"

"What do you mean?" Susan inquired turning to look at him.

He, however, remained staring down into the valley, "If she was here right now, what would she do? Would she wait here or explore down there?"

Susan sighed and looked back to the mansion, "She'd go down."

"Well then it's settled." Edmund chimed in, officially breaking everyone away from their numb trance. "Come on. We don't want to keep her waiting too long."

With silent agreement they started down the narrow path to the mansion, and as they walked they noticed that the mansion itself seemed intertwined with nature. With the waterfalls weaving in and around the different buildings and the stone walls connecting with the ground in a seamless masterpiece.

All around them were giant trees and in their branches were birds that sang beautiful melodies. The valley itself seemed untouched by the decay of time and completely magical.

They were so caught up in the beauty of the place that the barely noticed they had come to a front door of sorts. It was more or less a long stairway that led into the house.

At the foot of the stair stood Edmund, Susan, and Peter on a stone plateau where a much broader and well kept path (than they had traveled on) broke off and stretched alongside the cliff and around the bend out of sight.

"Mae govannen."

The voice started them and they turned to see a very tall man clad in a green robe standing at the foot of the stairs. He had pale flawless skin, long black hair, and a silver circlet on his brow; stranger still, he had pointed ears. To say the least, he looked very unnatural to the Pevensies.

He smiled a bit, "My apologies. I did not mean to startle you. I am Lindir. My lord sent me to welcome you into Rivendel."

Peter smiled back, "I'm Peter, and this is my sister Susan and my brother Edmund. Thank you for your welcome but..."

Lindir tilted his head a bit, his expression unreadable, "But?"

"We're looking for our sister, Lucy." Susan supplied. "Do you know if she's here?"

"No, I am afraid that she is not."

The three sibling's hopes sank at his words.

"But, maybe you will find that wise council will help find, what you cannot." he quickly supplied.

Edmund sighed, "That would be appreciated right now."

Lindir smiled again, "Then follow me. The lord of this house, Elrond half-elven has already requested to speak with you."

He turned and walked gracefully up the stairs, the Pevensies close behind.

They passed through several passages and turned many corners before entering an elaborate study. In the middle of which was a tall man with the same straight black hair as Lindir, but he carried more of a sense of wisdom and authority in his posture and stance.

He looked up from the book in his hands when they walked into the room. Lindir put his hand over his heart and walked out of the room.

Elrond's stormy grey eyes studied them for a while before he opened his mouth to speak.

o0oOo0o

When Lucy arrived at the end of the tunnel she soon found herself in a dense forest.

"Everyone! Look what I foun..." her voice was cut short when she turned around to find, not the entrance to the cave, but more forest.

"Peter? Edmund? Susan!" She called into the wood.

"Oh will that human ever cut out her racket? It's going to get to be where no one has piece around her what with all the hunters that come through from their villages in Mirkwood. Now little girls are running rampant screaming out names! What will I hear next!"

The small and very irritated voice surprised Lucy. She looked everywhere for it's owner but no matter where she looked whether it be on the ground or in the tree tops she couldn't find it. Finally she spotted a squirrel sitting on a high up branch. It was muttering to itself while picking nuts and tossing the inedible ones aside.

"Excuse me, Mr Squirrel. May I talk to you for a minute." Lucy called up to him.

He immediately looked down and scurried out to the end of the branch bending it down somewhat because of his weight, "Well, isn't this a sight. A human girl trying to talk to a squirrel."

He tilted his head to the side and twitched his tail, "You probably can't understand me can you, silly girl?"

He was about to scurry away when Lucy spoke again, quite confused, "I can understand you quite well. Why wouldn't I?"

The squirrel halted in its tracks, and turned around; twitching its tail even more, "Well... because humans speaking any form of animal tong is practically unheard of!"

Lucy crossed her arms, "How is that? You're a Narnian aren't you?"

He drew back in slight disgust, "I am not! This is Middle Earth, and I... am a wood squirrel."

Lucy sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Then do you know how I might get to Narnia?"

The squirrel picked another nut from the tree and started to examine it, "I wouldn't know. Hardly anyone does anymore." He tossed away the nut and picked another, "You could try asking Beorn, but he doesn't like uninvited guests."

She tilted her head to the side, "Where does he live?"

He had already gone through several nuts and was looking over another when he answered, his tail still flicking from time to time, "In a cottage down that way." He gestured by tossing a nut, then picked up another finally starting to be satisfied with the one he had chosen, "You can't miss it."

Lucy was about to thank him when he placed the nut inside his mouth, "Now if you'll excuse me,... I have nuts to bury for winter!" With that he scurried away out of sight.

"Thank you for your help!" Lucy called out after his retreating form.

She sighed again and started to walk in the direction the squirrel had thrown his nut. What a strange little creature! She thought.

She skirted brambles and ducked under many low hanging branches before she came to the edge of the forest.

There in a yellow field stood an elaborate cabin. The warm tones of the flowers and life of the bees flying about contrasted greatly with the blue mountains in the far off distance.

To the right of the cabin were black and white spotted horses. One of which spotted her and immediately trotted off behind the house. Lucy decided to follow so she hurried down the small hill to and around the cabin where she saw a very tall and burly man speaking with the horse.

He looked in her direction, "Who might you be?"

Lucy smile and stepped forward, and stuck out her hand for a hand shake, "Lucy. Lucy Pevensie."

oOoOoOo

 _We have broken 100 views! I hope this extra long chapter has made up for the short one I did a while ago. Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : (allow me to say this once again) I do not earn any form of legal payment from this literary expression, thank you.

. .oOo.

"Peter, Susan, and Edmund Pevensie is it?" Elrond finally said.

Peter stepped forward, "Yes, but how did you know our names?"

He soundlessly walked over to a large book shelf and pulled an ancient book out of its place. He then carried it to his desk and flipped it open so it was facing the siblings, "I believe your reputation proceeds itself."

They approached the desk and gazed down at the page he had turned to. There on the page was a painting of all four of them riding horses. It was the very same picture Caspian's tutor had so long ago.

"Much has changed since you were last here. O great Kings and Queen of old." he said.

Edmund looked up from the book, "What exactly has changed? This is Narnia isn't it?"

"No. It is not." He walked over to another shelf filled with scrolls. He pulled one off of the pile and spread it over the table.

The map that was laid before them was not of Narnia but of some strange land.

Elrond pointed to a place west of a large mountain range, "This is where you are now." He then pointed off of the map to the far east, "Narnia used to lie here by the Eastern sea. The city you once knew as Telmar is known us as Hildorien."

"So it's still there?" Susan pressed, "We can go there."

Elrond sighed, "As I stated before, not all things are the same as last you remember. Sit and I will account to you as much of the tale as I can."

They withdrew from the desk and settled back into their seats; he did the same.

"I will begin by saying that Narnia is no more. The line of Caspian has come to and end. The fall of Narnia happened shortly after Eru walked no more on the earth. You know him as Aslan. But Man soon forgot him and sought a new order in society.

Melkor the dark lord, a being that Eru had created had never been satisfied with his power. He wanted more, and with the kingdom of Men looking for a new ruler, gave him the perfect chance. He came to earth and showed them the many things that he could do. He healed their sick, and destroyed their famines. Nearly all who had seen him loved his name, but there were the few that were wise and knew that he was an evil man.

The conflict between these two groups lasted for many years, and finally, Narnia was split in two. Those who worshiped the dark lord stayed in the east and those who feared his name fled westward to the lands you see on this map.

The Men who fled west however set up new cities and farmed the untamed land for their own. Dwarves made their homes under mountains, and Men built their villages, but the Narnians went into hiding, for the dark lord despised them and many went extinct all together, and those who were left faded into the shadows of memory and time.

Not many Men now exist that can speak the tongues of the animals. The Dunedain, the elves, and Dwarves are just a few who know the past. But many of the tales such as what you see in the book before you have passed into legend, for they happened even before the first age ever began."

"How old is this world now?" Susan said after a lengthy silence.

"You are now in the third age, in a land called Middle Earth." he stated plainly.

"How long is an age?" Edmund asked.

"Around three-thousand years." he said.

"Then that means we've been gone for over nine-thousand years!" Peter exclaimed. Edmund and Susan fell back into their seats while Peter stood and began to pace around the room.

"What I don't get is why were back here." Susan stated.

Edmund looked at her inquiringly, "What do you mean?"

"Look at this place. It looks so peaceful. Why would any one need us now?" she said exasperated.

Peter suddenly stopped his walking, "We need to reunite them."

Susan sat up, "What?"

Peter turned to face them, "That's why Aslan sent us back here. To bring our people back together, and save them from this dark lord and his lies."

Susan jumped up from he chair, "Are you serious? They are half a word away!"

Edmund stood next, "Well we can't just stay here. Lucy is out there. We need to find her if we do nothing else."

Elrond rose from his chair, "I am afraid you will not be dealing with Melkor, but one of his highest servants. Sauron the Deceiver. But you need not go after him. I have faith that the men of the west will be able to overthrow him before the end.

If you truly wish to reunite your people and bring the Narnians back to where they used to be, you will need to go east to the lands of the Easterlings, or the Temarines as you once new them. The journey will be long so you will need supplies and a wise plan. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need."

Susan huffed and started to walk out.

"Susan, where are you going?" Edmund called out.

She turned around with a smirk playing on her lips, "Well, if we're to be gallivanting off into the wilderness with who knows what lurking in the shadows, I had better get in some archery practice."

She walked on and left Edmund and Peter in the study. A smile on his face, Peter turned to Elrond, "Thank you for your hospitality."

He inclined his head, "You are very welcome, high king of Narnia. Oh and you may tell your sister that she is headed in the wrong direction."

Edmund laughed as he jogged out of the room, "Oh she's never going to live that one down!" Peter soon followed after him to catch up with Susan.

. .oOo.

Whohoo! Another chapter done and finished with! Sorry that there wasn't any Lucy in this one, but don't worry I haven't pushed her off a cliff or anything... maybe... jk she's fine.

Thank you all for reading. This has been a true joy to write so far. I'll see you in the next installment!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any type of legal payment for this story

oOoOoOo

"You must be Beorn." Lucy said, her hand still outstretched. He looked at her hand then back at her, "Yes. That is what I am called." He walked past her ignoring her hand. She quickly retrieved it as he spoke, "What do you want?"

She tucked her hair behind an ear, "Well I was hoping that you would know where Narnia is."

"Narnia?" he turned around, "I have not heard that name mentioned since my people lived in the mountains."

Lucy took a hopeful step forward, "Then you know of it?"

He frowned, "Yes. I knew some Narnians before they were forced into hiding."

"What? By who?" Lucy said outraged.

"Easterlings. Men that have sold their souls to the darkness that has plagued this land since the first age." he said with contempt.

Lucy's heart fell, "I thought Men and Narnians were allies."

Beorn continued to walk to his house, "They once were, but that is over now. Nothing remains of the old alliances. All of the races are split, and I doubt they will beat down their pride enough to work together again."

Lucy half ran half walked to keep up with him, "Don't say that. There is always hope. They have to run out of things to argue about sometime. But what do you mean by other races?"

He walked up the stairs into his cottage, "Elves, Dwarves, Men; they are all so caught up in themselves that they cannot see what's in front of them."

"What is in front of them?" Lucy inquired.

He turned to look at her again, "Where are you from?"

"Finchland, England, Sir." she replied.

"Never heard of it." He turned his back to her once more, "Now go away. I don't have time to talk of fantastical places with a little girl."

Lucy sighed and was about to leave when a small voice captured her attention, "Miss. Miss!" She looked onto the ground where a little white mouse was standing upright on his hind legs.

"Yes? Did you need me?" she said politely.

The mouse gave a small bow, "Oh Miss. You're so polite. I only meant to ask you if your name really is Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy cocked an eye brow at him, "Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

The little mouse bowed again, "Well you see, you have the same name as a well known lady of legend. A queen of Narnia."

She smiled, "Really?" She was surprised that he didn't recognize who she was immediately, but she didn't was to create a stir from announcing who she was. It had apparently been a while since her and her siblings had been here.

"Yes! You even look like her too." he smiled.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

He bowed again, "Her memory has been passed down from generation to generation. For my great ancestor, Reepicheep, met the very queen of Narnia, Lucy the Valiant." The little mouse stared off into the distance.

"Malin, I do not appreciate you entertaining uninvited guests." Beorn said.

Malin, the mouse, ran over to the table where Beorn was now sitting at a large table carving a wooden statue. Malin climbed onto the table and up Beorn's hand to look the man straight in the eyes, "Oh Beorn, let her stay. At least for a little while. It's been so long since we've had any visitors that were the least bit interesting."

Beorn sighed, "Very well." He turned to Lucy, "You may stay here for tonight, but tomorrow you must go."

Lucy put on her biggest smile, "Thank you, Sir!"

Malin scurried down Beorn's arm then down his chair to the floor, "Yes, thank you Beorn! Now Miss. Lucy I would like you to meet every one here. I'm sure they will find it interesting that you have the same same as on of our greatest queens."

Lucy followed behind him as he trotted out of the house, "So you're a Narnian then?"

He looked back at her and twitched his nose, "Everyone inside the land of Beorn is. Well, except for Hearst. He really doesn't know who he is. Keeps saying he's a wood squirrel, whatever that means."

He continued to walk a little farther until he stopped and looked at Lucy again, "By the way, Miss. How can you understand what I'm saying?"

She shrugged, "I've always been able to."

He tilted his head, "That's strange. I don't think I've ever met a human that could understand mouse." He then continued to hurry down the path until they arrived at the place where the horses from before were grazing. He hopped on top of a fairly tall rock, "My good stallions and Fillies, I would like to introduce to you Miss. Lucy Pevensie. She has the same name as our queen."

They were now quite close to the forest's edge so other animals came bounding up at the mouse's call.

"Really?" said one finch.

"Well look who you found" an owl hooted.

"I didn't know Lucy was such a common name." a ground squirrel piped up from his burrow.

"Malin, how blind are you?" a badger spoke up from a patch of heather.

"What do you mean." Malin said slightly offended.

"The one you have brought before us now is the very one your ancestor met. The queen of Narnia." he said in a frustrated laugh.

Most of the animals around were shocked into silence, the other part were sending out gasps and words of wonder.

Malin looked at Lucy, "Is this true?"

She smiled and laughed, "It is, kind mouse."

His breath caught in his throat, "My lady! Forgive me for not recognizing you!" He immediately bowed deeply to her, "Why did you not tell me?"

Her smile faltered, "I didn't want to startle you. It must have been a while since any of the Narnians have ever seen me or my siblings."

"Aye, it has, my queen." the badger said, "But you forget that we also know that the power of Aslan can reach beyond the bounds of time, and make the impossible, possible."

Lucy smiled at his words, "Yes, he can."

A hare hopped up to her, "You've met him? The very one that created the world?"

She crouched down to the rabbit, "Yes, I have. He is the most wonderful person you will ever see."

"Oh please do sit and tell us more!" Malin pleaded from his rock.

Luce laughed and wholeheartedly complied. She told them about the white witch and how Aslan defied death it's self on the stone table. She told of the adventures with Prince Caspian, and how Aslan gave Reepicheep a new tail. Then she told of their adventures on the eastern sea and the glimpse she was given of Aslan's country.

The animals had many questions and before she could answer them all the sun had set and the stars had come out of hiding. Fire flies came in such numerous numbers that they covered the branches of the trees and the blades of grass in an endless sea of flashing light.

Lucy yawned and Malin hopped off of his rock to clime onto her lap, "Oh dear. You must be so tired and hungry. Come with me. You must get some sleep." He hoped off onto the ground and stood on his hind legs, "It would be very appreciated of you kind fire flies as to accompany us to the house to show us the safe way to walk."

The flies automatically flew up into the sky and stretched out so they lined the path to Beorn's cottage.

Lucy got up from her seat and addressed her audience which had grown significantly since that morning, "Thank you all for a wonderful evening. I hope to see you again tomorrow."

They all rose and bowed at the waist, and bid her farewell.

She walked down the lined path to the cottage, and after thanking the fire flies, stepped inside after Malin.

Beorn was sitting in a giant chair in front of a roaring fireplace, "So, you are a queen of Narnia."

It was more of a statement than a question, but Lucy answered anyway, "Yes, I am."

He stood from his chair, looking even more enormous by the shadows made by the fire, "Then tell me, queen Lucy. Why did you and your siblings not come you our aid when our need was most?"

He held up his clenched fist and Lucy noticed the shackle around his wrist for the first time. She looked back at him in sympathy, "I don't know. I wish I could have helped you, but I couldn't." She looked at her feet, "I'm sorry."

He sighed, "There is nothing to forgive. But if I may ask, where are your siblings now?"

"I... don't know." she stammered.

He returned to his chair, "You should travel north, to Mirkwood. You may find them there or you may find that they have not even heard of your name. Either way you will know something that you didn't before. It is a three day trip and full of many perils, but my sons will protect you and show you the way. I will also send out some of my best runners to carry the message to every Narnian that you have returned to your own. You may take whatever supplies you may need as well."

He turned to look at Lucy who was silent throughout his whole speech, "Do you not wish to go?"

She snapped out of her daze, "No. I do want to go. Thank you so much for your hospitality. It's just so much to take in." she smiled.

"I like you. Always honest." he smiled back then returned to his neutral face, "It is good that you will go. The Elves there have stayed in their realm for a very long time. They will undoubtedly remember the old tales."

He rose again from his seat, "Malin, get her something to eat and a bed to sleep in."

Malin straightened up, "Oh yes, wouldn't think of not doing it."

"Good. I will go speak with my sons now. Do not worry for the night sounds, they cannot harm you here." he then walked out of the cottage and bolted the door shut.

"Here you are, Miss." Malin said from a fairly large dinner table. He was standing slightly to the right of an assorted plate of cheese, crackers, and fruit, "Eat all you need. You'll be wanting strength tomorrow when we leave."

"We?" she questioned as her sat down before her plate.

The mouse turned around and twitched his nose in surprise, "You thought you were going alone? My lady, we Narnians would never let our queen go somewhere without having a proper escort. Why the things that would happen if we didn't! People would this we didn't care anything about our chosen leaders!"

Lucy laughed, "Thank you so much for your kindness, Sir. Malin."

"Oh t'is nothing." he tsked, "Just doing my duty. Besides, I have a great name to live up to remember? I can't dishonor the name of Reepicheep. No, no, no! That would never do." He looked up from his ramblings, "Well you eat while I see about your bed. Go on now!" He scurried away while Lucy started on her supper.

She was soon finished and was led to a bed of hay that had been set up in front of the fire. Not so close that she was burning up, but not too far away that she would freeze.

She quickly slid under the grey blanket and fell into a peaceful sleep.

oOoOoOo

I hope you enjoyed this installment. I got it published a little late, but better late than never! Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn and sort of legal payment for this story

I just wanted to thank you all for getting this story over 500 views! And a special thanks to Lydwina Marie, Zekeriah C.L., and Guests for giving me such uplifting reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Lucy woke to bright sunshine streaming through the windows of the cottage. The fire had completely burned out, and Malin was nowhere to be seen.

Lucy stood and brushed away the stray hay that had clung onto her skirt and stockings then ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to the door.

She swung it open and was immediately met by a man not quite as massive as Beorn but still quite bigger than Lucy. He had dark brown hair, a scruffy beard, and bushy eyebrows.

He saw her and casually walked over, "You must be the Lady Lucy." he said in a gruff voice, "I am Alfbern." He smiled and swept a deep bow.

Lucy curtsied and smiled in return, "It's nice to meet you."

"It is my pleasure to meet such a human as beautiful as you, my lady." he bowed again.

Another man walked up just about then he had dark brown hair and bushy eye brows as well, but his beard was more thick and long, he was carrying a large load of logs on his shoulder, "Alfbern, save your flattery for later. Come and help me with the chores will you?"

Alfbern rolled his eyes, "Oh Orson, why do you complain all of the time? This is my youngest brother, Orson." He said to Lucy.

Orson turned to Lucy, "Actually my name is Berard. Although, my brothers have taken to calling me Orson since I was born. And I would not mind if they would stop doing so."

"Why? It sounds like a perfectly good name to me." Lucy smiled.

Berard sighed, "You would not think so if you knew the meaning."

Lucy walked down the stairs, "Well what would you prefer me to call you?"

Berard smiled, "Berard please, my lady."

"Ok, from now on I will call you Mr. Berard." she smiled.

Both Alfbern and Berard threw back their heads and laughed. Berard looked at Lucy once more, "There is no need for 'Sir's and 'Mr's here. Berard is just fine. Now I must return to my chores." He shifted the load on his shoulder, "Are you coming, Alfbern? Or are you getting too old to lift a twig?"

Alfbern laughed again, "I would help you but father has me to escort the lady to the north side."

"Ah." Berard said, "Well then I bid you good travels." He then walked away bearing his load as if it were naught but a feather.

"Good bye." Lucy said cheerfully. 'What wonderful people live here!' she thought.

"Now, my lady, I am to take you to the north side to breakfast." Alfbern said cheerily as he gestured her to follow him.

"How many brothers do you have?" Lucy asked while walking beside him.

"Two. Orson and Armel. Armel is the eldest." he said informally. "He is away in the far north on an errand for my father, Beorn."

"Oh. Well from what I've seen in you and Berard he must be a very good person." she smiled.

Alfbern laughed again, he was very fond of laughing, "Yes, he is once you get to know him. Most people see him and shrink away in fear because of his looks, but you'll never meet another being that is quite as protective of those he loves other than Armel."

"There you are, Miss Lucy!" Malin said from a fence post. "Did you seep well?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you." she smiled.

"Well you had better come and eat something already! We've got a long way to go today." He hopped off of his perch and ran around the bend where a stone table had been erected next to the garden. Beorn was sitting at the far end of the table still chiseling away at his statue.

Alfbern pulled out a chair from beneath the table, "My lady, would you care to sit?"

"Of course she would care to sit, silly boy!" Malin said from his place on the table.

Lucy laughed and excepted the chair.

"Who are you calling boy? I was alive many years before you were born." Alfbern joked as he took a seat opposite to Lucy; took out his own block of wood and began to whittle.

"Well you certainly don't act like it. Always joking about. Why I wouldn't be surprised if your lady had to watch you like one of her children!" Malin humphed as he fixed Lucy a plate.

Alfbern laughed, "You would be correct except for the fact that all of my children are grown and no longer behave as such."

"At least you are an honorable child if anything else." Malin put the last finish on Lucy's plate, "There Miss., I hope you enjoy your meal."

Lucy thanked him and ate her meal which consisted mostly the same thing from the night before. After a while Beorn and Alfbern excused themselves. Well, Beorn didn't say anything, but the elaborated show of words from Alfbern made up for it ten times over.

Once she had finished eating Lucy followed Malin back into the house where he gave her some riding clothes to wear.

"You're going to need something comfortable on the trip." he said, "I'll be waiting outside when your done in here."

Lucy looked at the assortment of clothing she was to wear: a knee length, riding habit, leggings, a pair of black boots, and a leather belt. The dark green of the habit looked rather well with her brown hair, she thought.

Outside she was met by Beorn, "This is our parting moment. Maybe we will meet in the future, but for now it is good bye." He put his hand over his heart and bowed.

Lucy curtsied, "Thank you for your kindness."

He ignored the gratitude, "My son Alfbern will join you on this journey. Malin and my most faithful horse Amnon will also travel with you. I have sent out my birds to Lord Elrond, a great leader in the west, to tell of your arrival. He will know if your siblings are there. May your travel be safe, and may our paths cross again." He then walked away leaving Lucy with Alfbern, Malin, and Amnon.

"Well, we had better get going!" Malin said.

"Yes, you are right, little mouse." Amnon said as he turned to Lucy, "My lady. It would be an honor if you would let me bear you to your destination." he stated with a bow of the head.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you, Amnon." She mounted him and they set off at once. After a few minutes of talking Alfbern set off into the distance. Malin who took up his seat on the horn of the saddle, informed her that he was keeping watch for undesirable company.

The days went by quickly and it wasn't long before they had reached the "Old Forest Road" as Alfbern informed.

"Well, I suppose this is goodbye for now." Lucy regrettably said.

"Yes, but never fear! We shall meet again!" Malin proclaimed.

"I would follow you into darkness itself, my lady." Amnon bowed his head, "But my master bids me back as soon as possible."

"I understand, Amnon. Alfbern, will you tell Berard 'Hi' for me when you get back?"

He deeply bowed at the waist, "I most certainly will."

Lucy shouldered the pack she had been given and began to walk down the path. She turned once more to wave good bye to her newfound friends, then faced the impending gloom of Mirkwood.

oOoOoOo

Don't worry our other Kings and Queen will be getting some "word time" soon.

A disclaimer to all of the readers from the UK: I have no idea what you guys act and talk like, so if you could give me some pointers I would really appreciate it.

Thank you all for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn anything bla bla bla you know the drill

 _Sorry for the short chapter. The creative juices are having trouble flowing right now, and as the Unknown Person once said, "Writer's block is when your imaginary friends wont talk to you."_

oOoOoOo

"Ha!" came Edmund triumphant yell as he dodged around and hit Peter's back side with the flat of his sword.

Peter staggered forward as Edmund taunted him, "What's the matter, Pete? You getting too old?"

Peter slowly turned around, "I do believe I see a few strands of grey in your hair as well!" He then lunged forward again but this time managed to tip Edmund off of his balance. The latter rolled and jumped to his feet where he blocked another swing from Peter. This continued on for some time before they called it a draw and stopped for a rest.

They had revived their memory of the fighting skills they had learned from when they were young and were each now a formidable foe to be reckoned with.

Susan however was having a bit of trouble with the bow the Elves had given her. Without the magic of the white wood bow given her by St. Nick, her arrows hopelessly missed the target with every try. A little after Peter and Edmund had announced their break Susan huffed and marched back to where they were sitting.

"Having a little trouble there?" Edmund smirked.

She set down her bow and sat beside Peter on the bench with her arms crossed and her lips pressed into a fine line, "Oh come off it."

"Maybe you should call up Caspian for some lessons." he pursued making Peter chuckle in the process.

"What are you? Twelve?" she threw back over Peter's chest.

"I know you are but what am I?" he laughed back.

"That's it!" she declared before rushing Edmund. He, of course, easily dodged out of the way and ran just out of her reach. Soon her angry expression turned into one of laughter and their chase became more like a game of tag instead of catch and kill. Peter joined in soon after and their joyous laughter floated up to the balconies above.

"It's hard to see how those three are the Kings and Queen of Narnia." Glorifindel said from his place beside the railing.

Elladan choked on the water he had currently been drinking, "What?" he and his twin said together.

Glorifindel turned to view their shocked faces with a smirk and a raised brow, "What is this? The twins of Imladris have failed know something?"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes, "Very funny." before getting up from his seat and walking to the railing beside Glorifindel, "How can they be still alive? It's been almost a millennia since they were last here!"

"I don't know." the golden warrior said, "But who can know the ways of Eru? He himself chose them to rule over Narnia."

"True, but it still doesn't make sense." Elladan said after coming to the railing as well. "Look at them. They are so youthful and filled with such joy and hope. It's hard to believe that they saw war when they were small and have not been affected by it."

"The wars back then were not as brutal as they are now." Glorifindel stated, "Although I do wonder at how the ruled a nation at their young age. Do you see Lady Susan there? Then she was the most sought after bride of the old kings and Princes only matched by her sister Lucy. She even considered a marriage with Caspian the tenth, Aragorn's distant ancestor."

Elladan's eyes grew wide, "Wow. How did she manage to turn them all away?"

Glorifindel chuckled, "I am not sure but I suspect the two Kings had something to do with it."

Elrohir laughed, "That reminds me of the first time Estel showed interest in Arwen."

Elladan laughed along with him, "We might have been a little too harsh on him. He was, after all, only twenty-one at the time."

"Yes I would call threatening him within an inch of his life was a little too extreme." Glorifindel stated with a slight smile.

Elladan looked back down at the trio, who had finally settled down. Peter and Edmund had decided to spar again and Susan skipped archery to watch. "Who is the one with black hair?" he asked.

"That would be Edmund." Glorifindel supplied.

"He is a good swordsman. I wouldn't mind a spar with him." Elrohir stated.

"Why? So you can brag to the ladies if you win?" Elladan smirked.

"No! I would mention it though, but in passing conversation." he quickly added.

"Sure you would." Elladan nodded sarcastically.

"Well if you want to meet them so bad then why don't you go introduce yourselves?" Glorifindel suggested.

"What do you say Ro? Wanna go speak to someone older than Grandmother?"

"Yes, but don't word it like that." he grimaced, "I'd rather not think that someone surpasses her age."

"Whatever." Elladan shrugged. "You tagging along, Glorfy?" he said while walking out.

The warrior cringed at the nickname then smirked, "No, I think I'll stay here where I'll have a bird's eye view of your failure, dear Danny."

Elladan's sarcastic voice echoed through the corridor along with his twin's laughter, "Haha. Very funny."

oOoOoOo

 _Thank you for reading. Another big apology for the short chapter, but I promise that things are going to pick up soon both in the story and in real life (my imagination)... the latter will hopefully._

 _Leave a review and tell me what you think so far._


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn anything from writing this story

This chapter was insanely hard to write. I'm not exaggerating. Writers block is truly when your imaginary friends won't talk to you.

I have no life.

Please pity me. *cough*sarcasm*cough* But it would be appreciated*cough*

oOoOoOo

After a lively sparing match between the twins and the two kings, which ended in a draw mind you, the Pevensies decided to settle down before beginning to plan for their trip.

"How about we walk around for a bit?" Susan suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Where should we go?" Edmund put in.

"We could show you around." Elladan offered.

"It is very easy for newcomers to get lost anyway." Elrohir stated.

"Sounds fine to me." Peter shrugged, "What about you?"

"I'm in as well." Edmund smiled.

"Anything but archery is fine with me." Susan sighed.

Edmund smirked, "But Sue, I thought you were good at archery."

"Do you want my sandal on your face?" Susan shot back jovially.

"Oh will you two cut it out?" Peter cut in, "Let's go before we have to leave."

Hanging up their argument for now, Edmund and Susan followed Peter and the twins' lead into the house.

Their walk was the first real time that the Pevensies noticed other people about. They were always so silent and ethereal in their demeanor. Elves they called themselves. The siblings had only heard of rumors of Elves in their time ruling Narnia those many years ago, but had never seen them until now.

On their walk they passed through immaculate gardens filled with flowers of all seasons of the year. The trees looked ancient and strong in their bows and their blossoms were bright in the sun.

But their time in those secret glades came to an end when they were led back into the house to a section of halls that joined to make one large room. The room itself was filled with paintings and tapestries. One single statue of a woman stood overlooking the pieces of a shattered sword. Behind it was the focal point. It was a fairly large painting depicting a man on his back cutting off the fingers of the black figure standing over him.

"That was Isildur. The last king of Gondor." Elladan told his smiling face gone completely.

"Who is the man standing over him?" Peter questioned.

"Sauron, the deceiver." Elrohir explained. "Our father, lord Elrond, fought in that very same battle. It is called the Last Alliance, because it was the last time that all races of Middle Earth united under one flag."

"All except for the Narnians." Edmund stated.

Elladan bowed his head, "Yes. Sadly my people have not heard of any Narnians since before Sauron took control. Even the animals here refuse to utter a word. But we have noticed a change in their demeanor just because of your being here. I hope it is enough."

"How did this all happen?" Susan asked, "I don't understand how Aslan could have let this happen."

Elrohir sighed, "His ways are unknown to even us."

"This is one of the seven magic swords!" Edmund exclaimed from where he had wandered over to the statue. He held up the hilt of the broken sword and touched the blade edge.

"It's still sharp." he marveled.

"What do you mean?" Susan tiled her head.

Edmund leaned in slightly, "One of the seven magic swords that Aslan made for the protection of Narnia."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, "It could have just been designed after it you know."

He rolled his eyes and went back to admiring it, "Of course I know it is! I didn't spend a week cleaning barnacles off of it and not know what every inch of it looks like."

"Well that explains why it stood up to the darkness for so long." Elrohir said, "Not even Elvish made blades could withstand what it did. Made by Eru himself, Dan!"

Elladan smiled, "I am dumbfounded as well."

"What I want to know is what became of the other six?" Edmund said as he carefully placed the broken sword back onto the pedestal.

"Perhaps that would be a question for our grandmother the lady Galadriel to answer. But even she was young when they went missing." Elrohir supplied.

"I feel old." Susan sighed.

This made the twins laugh.

"No trouble." Elrohir stated, "You still look young and beautiful though you are many summers old."

"Thank you...?" Susan smiled.

"Now why don't we join our father for dinner. The hour is yet growing late, and it is a custom of our people to dine with our guests before they leave." Elladan smiled.

"It's night already?" Edmund said as he looked out an open window. Sure enough the sun was almost over the horizon.

Peter, ignoring Edmund and remembering the years of manners taught to him, bowed a little to Elladan and Elrohir, "Thank you for your hospitality. Please lead the way."

They bowed in return and walked out of the room the siblings following close behind.

The night was definitely one for the Pevensies to remember. There was music and dancing, and plenty of delicious food. To say the least the Elves were a very joyous people. But tonight was their winter festival after all.

And after the meal was he most glorious part of all. They all gathered into a great room and sat around a bonfire to sing songs. The melodies slowed from the happy go lucky ones during the feast to a quiet lullaby. Their singing was like no other the Pevensies had ever heard. Sweet and smooth voices filled the air and sang up to the clouds.

Tomorrow they would plan, but tonight they would enjoy the generous hospitality of the Elves.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any sort of legal tinder from this literary work. ( _All those fancy words make me feel smart_ ^-^)

* * *

(In the foothills of Caradhras, a group of nine forge their way through the dense forest)

"The animals are restless, but not with fear." a blond elf said from beneath the oaken trees. "The trees are also awakening."

"What are they saying?" a small man asked.

A gray wizard at the front of the procession turned and smiled, "They are restless because the Kings and Queens of old have returned. My old friends. Friends I have not seen in a long time. Not since I was called an entirely different name."

"If that is true," a weathered Ranger said, "then our odds are finally turning to our favor."

"Narnians?" a man scoffed, "Tis' but a bedtime story, a fairy tale."

"You know nothing of the matter, Boromir." the Dwarf spoke, "For many years my people have guarded their memory. They are real."

"And yet your people served the very one who enslaved the East in one hundred years of winter." the Elf stated.

"Those grievances have been long forgiven." the wizard reproached, "Besides, where did the Elves help concerning them? Your races were both at fault, so you might as well not argue about it. There are more important things to be worrying about now."

"Of course." the Elf said while bowing his head.

The wizard then turned to the Ranger, "And you are right Aragorn, but they will have business in the north before they come south. The Narnians have been scattered all over Middle Earth since they fled from the east. It will take time and effort for them to be gathered, but if anyone can do it, it will be the Kings and Queens of old. King Peter the magnificent, Queen Susan the gentle, King Edmund the just, and Queen Lucy the valiant. May Eru protect his chosen ones."

oOoOoOo

(Back in Rivendel the Pevensies slumber in their rooms)

Peter and Edmund awoke the next day to the soft hoot of an owl sitting on their window sill.

"Hello." Edmund said still groggy, "What are you doing here?"

"Who are you talking to?" Peter mumbled.

"There's an owl in our window. I wonder if it's a Narnian."

"That I am, your majesty." the owl said.

Edmund and Peter immediately sat up in bed as it continued speaking, "I have come with news from Beorn concerning her majesty."

"Lucy?" Peter jumped off the bed, "Where is she?"

The owl remained calm as the king stepped close to him, "She is safe and is headed towards Mirkwood. I would advise you to leave as quickly as possible. Until next we meet." The owl gave a small bow before flying into the twilight of the morning and out of sight.

The two brothers exchanged a glance before dressing and rushing out of their room and into the one directly beside it.

"Susan!" Edmund yelled.

At the sudden noise she sat up fully awake, "What is it?"

"We know where Lucy is." Peter smiled.

"Where." Susan

"An owl said she was going to a place called Mirkwood." Edmund supplied.

She raised an eye brow, "And where is that?"

.oOo.

"Mirkwood is a forest east of the Misty Mountains." the Elven lord pointed to a forest on a map he had drawn from a shelf. "It was once known as the Great Greenwood, and it still is by the Elves that live there. I don't doubt that Beorn would send her to the Elven King's palace. She will be safe there."

"Who is this Beorn?" Edmund asked.

Elrond seated himself into his desk chair, "He is a skin changer. The last of his kind before he married. He can be trusted."

The king nodded and remained silent as Peter took up the conversation, "Which path will take us there the quickest. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Peter walked across the room to the map as the Elf lord studied the parchment, "Though the mountains are treacherous in winter I will tell you this pass, here, will be the safest way across."

"Good." Peter said as he turned to his siblings, "Alright then, lets go."

"You cannot go so unprepared!" Elrond stood, "Stay here for at least another day and allow my people to prepare you for the long journey. For it is no afternoon walk from here across the great mountains that lie between you and your destination."

Susan stood from her chair, "Don't you understand? We don't have much time! Lucy could be out there fixing to be killed. We need to leave now."

"No. He's right." Edmund spoke up from his place by a book shelf, "The distance we'll be traveling isn't like the distance from the wardrobe to Cair Paravel. Plus, mountains are already cold and desolate enough in summer. We need to get prepared for this. We won't do anyone any good if we freeze or starve to death on top of a mountain."

Susan sighed, "You're right, but Lucy needs us."

"Yes, she does," Peter said, "but so do the Narnians. Like Edmund said, we won't be useful to anyone if we die because of our own stubbornness." He then turned to Elrond, "We would be very thankful to accept your kindness. Thank you." and bowed.

The elf smiled, "You are very welcome. I shall see to it that you will be ready to set out early tomorrow morning. Time is of the essence."

* * *

 _So... One more chapter of the trio then we dive back into the adventure of Lucy the valiant. Sneak Peak! In her next few chapters she'll be meeting Thranduil! Exciting huh?_

 _Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far._

 _P.S. I'm sorry about the short chapters. I promise they'll get longer soon._


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own LotR or the Chronicles of Narnia.

oOoOoOo

The next morning the Pevensies were ready to leave by the crack of dawn. The day before, they were each given a weapon to protect themselves with. Susan was given a bow and a quiver full of arrows, and Peter and Edmund were given one sword each. They were all given horses to ride, with their promise of loosing them once they had crossed the mountains.

They said their good byes and thanks to the elves by the city gate and set out on their way across the pass.

Their journey took five days in which they saw much including the great stone giants playing in the midst of a storm which unnerved them to no end. But the huge creatures didn't pay them much attention so they moved on.

Once in the foothills of the mountains on the east side, they gathered up their gear from the horses and sent the silent mounts back, just like they had promised.

"Now. If the map is still correct," Edmund said as he unfolded the map that had been given to them, "we need to go directly east from here."

"We should find shelter though. It's nearly too dark to see." Susan put in.

Edmund nodded and he folded the map and put it back into his pack.

"I see a little outcropping of rocks a little that way." Peter said.

"Well let's move quickly." Edmund stated, "I can't help but feel that we are being watched here."

His fears, however, were true. The message of the rulers' return had been spread across the land between Narnians in a matter of days. But they were not the only one's to have heard the news. Wolves loyal to Sauron had been stalking the kings and queen as soon as they entered the mountain pass, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Now, was their chance.

Edmund and Peter both drew their swords and Susan pulled an arrow to her bow as a dozen or so wolves emerged from their hiding places among the rocks and brush.

A blackish grey wolf with glowing yellow eyes hopped down from a rock above and landed before the siblings in a bow of mockery, "Well. If it isn't the kings and queens of old come to visit their subjects. I'm so honored to meet you."

"Who are you?" Susan demanded flexing her bow.

"Why, I am the alpha of this pack. And a personal representative of the great one himself." the wolf chuckled hoarsely.

"Aslan?" Edmund asked confused as the wolves began to slowly circle around the group, and at Edmund's question, burst into cackles.

"No. He is weak like those he leads." he sneered. "I serve a far more powerful being. The elves in that accursed, secret valley, know him as Sauron, the Deceiver; but we know him as the Enlightener."

"So what do you want from us?" Peter asked raising his sword and stabilizing his stance.

The wolf sighed as if he were speaking to a fool, "It's not what we want. It is what our Master wants."

"And what does he want?" Peter continued.

The wolf stopped and turned, his face carved in a truly evil smile, "Your lives."

Then in a silent command all twelve wolves charged the three siblings. Peter locked into combat with the leader and Susan fought off three at once while Edmund defended her back with his sword. They fought for what seemed like hours. At one moment it would seem like they were winning but at the next the wolves would have them driven further back into the rocks. The dark dogs were cunning and knew they could finish the rulers off if they could get them trapped against the cliff wall.

Peter was loosing his stamina. His blade faltered for one moment and in that split second the dark leader saw his chance and lunged, but a flash of white that seemed to come from the moon itself crashed into the leaders body and knocked him into the wall where he then lay motionless. In the shock of loosing their Alpha the rest of the pack were easily chased away by the wolves seemingly made of silver starlight.

In the lull of the battle the siblings then made themselves ready for another attack by the new wolves but it never came.

The wolf who had slain the dark alpha turned and stepped forward; his eyes were a shocking blue, "Hail. King Peter!" He gave a bow and all of his wolves followed suit. "Be not afraid." he said, "For I and my wolves are of those still loyal to Aslan. I am Chandraraj, the leader of this pack."

The siblings slowly put away their weapons as he continued, "Those wolves are not the only one to know that you have returned. Orcs and Goblins have already received orders for you to be killed. You are not safe. Especially here. Come with me and my people and we will take you to our camp in the forest."

Peter was about to accept his invitation when Susan grabbed his arm, "Peter, how do we know we can trust him?"

A chorus of bone chilling howls echoed off the cliff sides. Peter then looked at Susan, "Do we really have a choice?" then turned back to Chandraraj, "Thank you. We will be grateful to accept."

"Follow us then." the white wolf bowed his head before jogging towards the pine forest that lay in the north.

They traveled at a fast pace for a quite a while before coming to a fairly large glade. It was fortified by rocks all around and on top of those rocks sat vigilant wolf sentries.

When they entered they were almost bowled over by five wolf cubs who were still at play. They were kindly scolded and whisked away by their mother.

Chandraraj led them to a small cave where beds of reeds and grass had already been arranged, "You may sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow you must journey to Erebor. Good night." He then left the siblings to think of their plans for the morrow.

"We'll start to Mirkwood again tomorrow morning." Peter said as he seated himself on a bed.

"The earlier the better, right?" Edmund stated after he and Susan each sat down.

"But we need to be more careful about where we go now. Don't forget that we have a lot of people trying to kill us." Susan commented.

Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lucy will be fine, Sue."

Susan sighed, "She had better be."

oOoOoOo

 _Sorry for the rushed chapter; I knew that if I slowed it down for the traveling bit, it'd be extremely boring. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not earn any money from writing this story

oOoOoOoOo

Ominous shadows crept across the broken stone path as Lucy ventured deeper into the forest. The trees look as if death itself was in their branches. And the further on she walked the more she started to notice the fresh webs choking out their life.

She walked to the side of the path and placed a hand on one of the blackened tree trunks, "You are all so sick. I wish I could help you. But I have a feeling only Aslan can do that right now."

Near her foot a green sprout caught her eye. She looked down and saw a tiny tree growing up from a tiny crack beneath the sea of roots. It had found a small shaft of light and was drinking in the sunlight.

Lucy smiled and stooped down next to it and removed the spider webs that had fallen around it. "There! Doesn't that feel better now." she said to the young tree, and as if replying it stretched upwards just a tiny bit more. She also noted that the ground was quite dry so she took out her canister of water and poured a bit at the base of the small trunk. The water immediately sank into the ground and the plant looked that much greener after the wetness disappeared.

Though, just as Lucy was standing up a cloud passed overhead and cut off the supply of light to the tree's leaves. Concerned, Lucy turned to the tree she had patted earlier, "It would be very nice of you to move some of your branches so that this little one can survive. All plants need the sun." But after a few moments with no movement from the tree Lucy sighed and picked up her pack again.

She looked back at the tree in pity and resolution, "I'll do everything in my power to help you. I promise." What she said wasn't to one tree only but to the whole forest, and the trees felt that. They felt something for the first time in thousands of years, and the wood elves in their cities felt the change in them, as unnerving as it was.

Lucy stroked the tree's side once more and began her journey once more but a great creaking from the tree behind her made her stop dead in her tracts and turn back. The tree, who's branches had concealed the sun and who's roots had almost strangled the small life below had opened up. The sun now shone brightly on Lucy and the small tree and the roots had retracted their hold from the road and the sapling.

Lucy grinned at it, "Thank you."

But the tree wasn't done yet. A westward wind blew in from the sky and swept down onto the path carrying with it green leaves as well as white blossoms, but the sight was marred by the dead leaves that mixed in with the alive. After a moment the swirling wind took shape into a tall woman.

She raised her arm, bent at the elbow, "Hail Lucy the Valiant! Long have I waited to meet a Queen of Narnia, or what once was. I am Arethusa."

"You're a dryad." Lucy said after curtsying, "Where are the others? And what happened to this forest?"

"I am, unfortunately, the only one to have survived the dark times at least in this forest. Many years ago a great shadow fell over this place. The Necromancer as the woodsmen called him. This," she gestured to the forest around, "is his work. He brought the spiders that choke our trees, and the orcs that desecrate their bodies. In fear and of a need of survival the dryads all went into hiding in all the forests of this world even before he came, and in this forest they all went mad because of his doing. They hid themselves into the trees and I fear that I will not see my friends again. I myself wonder just how long I will last before madness overtakes me and I follow the same fate." She stepped close to Lucy, "But with you here, now, we have a chance. You came here to seek out the young King, did you not?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. But I didn't know he was young. The way Alfbern spoke it was as if he was ancient." she said to herself.

The nymph straightened, "He is to humans, but to us ancient trees, he is a child. But enough of that. You have a long journey still ahead of you, if you still wish to continue. Whatever your choice I will show you the way."

"I'm still going to see the Elf King." Lucy said determinately.

Arethusa smiled a little, "Good. I will do my best to protect you along the way as the path is very dangerous farther in. My strength is meager, but I will do anything and everything for my queen." She bowed and started to disintegrate, "Remember. Do not stray from the path, and do not drink the water in the creek bed for it is enchanted and will make you fall into a deep slumber. And most importantly, do not follow the lights in the midnight hour. They will promise warmth and safety but they will only lead you astray. Remember these three things and I will bring you to safety in the King's cave."

"Thank you." Lucy murmured as the dryad faded away. Not a moment later a strong wind blew through the woods and onto the path as the trees separated their branches and let the rays of sunshine be cast apon the earth and onto the cracked stone path.

With a new hope in her heart, Lucy carried on down the path, and did so for days, only stopping at night to eat before getting some surprisingly comfortable sleep among the tree roots.

And on the morning of the third day she finally broke through the trees to see a massive gate carved into the mountainside.

The wind of Arethusa blew up against the doors and easily broke their magic seal, but Lucy stayed in the shadows of the trees and watched the gate slowly open.

.oOo.

"My dear Dwarf, the kings and queens of old were human. They died a long time ago, along with their descendants, if they had any." a tall king said, "What makes you think that the Narnians would answer our call for aid? They have hid themselves away and have taken an oath of silence. Tell me, if they will not speak, then how will they accept our call?"

The company of men Dale agreed full heartedly with the elf king's words but the dwarf and his followers ignored them, "You of all people would know that the ways of Eru cannot be known. But our word alone is not good enough to revive the Narnians. They will not answer to our call," the dwarf reached inside his cape, "but they will answer to the call of their kings and queens." he then removed a white horn out of his pocket. "This is the horn of Susan. It is said that whenever it is blown help will come. They may be yet alive still."

"Well then blow it, master dwarf," a cocky man of Dale said, "and see who will come."

The dwarf turned to him. "I will." then took a deep breath and blew it. The sound echoed off the walls in an endless note, but just before he stopped a lion's roar was barely heard.

After the blast they waited for a few minutes for something happen but when nothing did, the men huffed that they were right while the elven king stood off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back. The laughter of the men was suddenly cut short when an elf soldier came running into the meeting. He yelled in rapid elvish to his king, " _The gate! The gate has been breached!_ "

The king turned around on his heel, " _By what?_ " he demanded.

"We don't know. The magic seal has been completely decimated by some unseen force." the soldier answered back.

The king was silent for a moment before rushing out of the conference room and ordering a squadron of his soldiers to stand behind the gate. He himself stood at the front with both of his swords drawn and his mouth set in a grim line as the doors began to slowly open. Soon they swung aside to reveal nothing but the bridge and the dark line of trees, but the elves retained their stance behind their king who ordered their bows to be drawn. But as they did so a wind came from inside the forest and the trees suddenly came alive and parted their trunks to reveal a young woman standing in the middle of the path.

The elves raised their weapons at what they thought was a distraction of the enemy. The elf king stepped forward as the woman came closer, "Who are you?"

oOoOoOoOo

The first encounter with the famed King of the Wood! Leave a review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

"Who are you?" the king of the Greenwood demanded.

Lucy opened her mouth to answer but a wind cut her off. It blew out from the forest carrying with it a swirl of leaves that had settled on the stone bridge. It twisted up into the air and formed the figure of a woman. She held out her hand to the Elves who had stumbled back in fear and amazement, "Do not be afraid, children of the forest; lower your weapons. For this who stands before you now is Lucy the valiant, a queen of Narnia. Go in peace." With her last word the wind left and the leaves settled back to the earth.

As the Elves lowered their weapons in shock, a gruff voice called out from behind them, "My lady!" A few moments later a path had been forced through the awestruck Elves to reveal a small company of Dwarves. To the total surprise of everyone present they walked up to Lucy and bowed low to the earth. Their leader spoke up, "My lady, welcome to Middle Earth. Bofur at your service! Long have I and my people awaited the return of our kings and queens."

Lucy smiled, "It's nice to meet you all; you may call me Lucy."

"Ah. You are as gracious as the old tales say. But pray tell, where are the three?" Bofur inquired.

"Well, that's why I'm here. I lost them near Beorn's house. He directed me here to seek out the guidance of the king of this wood. Thranduil, I believe his name was." she tilted her head to the side, "Do you know where he is?"

"Why yes I do!" he huffed, "He is standing right behind me."

Lucy looked up to meet the blue gaze of the king of the Greenwood. "Thranduil?" she inquired.

It had been a long time since he had heard his own name spoken so casually, but then again this woman was one of the first queens of Narnia. If anyone had the right to call him by his name alone it would be her and her siblings. He gave a slight nod, "Yes."

A smile sprung onto her face as she curtsied, "It's nice to meet you. Have you heard any news of my siblings? I have lost them or... they have lost me in the process of coming here."

"No, I have not."

"Oh." Lucy said her eyes down cast.

"We were in counsel when the master Dwarf blew his trumpet," Thranduil continued in a neutral tone, "then you arrived." He sheathed his swords and his troops quickly put their weapons away as well.

"Ah! Yes." Bofur said as he reached inside his coat pocket to retrieve a white horn and handing it over to Lucy bowed his head once more.

She gasped, "Susan's horn! You called us here didn't you?"

"My lady, we are at the end of our rope. We had to." he explained, "If we do not get help soon this war will overtake us."

"Why are you fighting? The Telmarines have accepted the Narnians. Last I was here, there was peace."

The Dwarf sighed, "Sadly, it is not anymore. The Telmarines or Easterlings a we call them now, turned to a dark power long ago."

"But the white witch is dead. Who else is there?"

"Morgoth." the smooth voice of the elf king rang solemnly, "He came to the East not long after the last battle of Narnia. Burdened by his persecution, the Narnians fled west along with my people, the dwarves, and the men that did not believe his lies. He was defeated long before I was born but still his legacy haunts us all. It is his highest servant, Sauron, that we face today."

"Sauron." Lucy said softly, "So they are the reason the Narnians have hid away from the world, and the reason the trees have retreated into themselves."

"Yes." Thranduil replied.

She took a longing glance at the forest before turning back to Bofur with a determined smile, "I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, my lady!" the dwarves all rejoiced, but the king sighed as he turned away back to the cave entrance, "You may be a queen of Narnia but you do not rule over the Narnians that exist now. They are outliers, wanderers, loners; they can not be reached."

"How do you know that?" Lucy challenged him, "You haven't tried contacting them have you?"

He halted his steps and tilted his head to the side, "I do not need to. I have seen their devastation. They are too cowardly now to do anything about the growing darkness."

"Cowardly! I'd like to see you say that to a Minotaur's face." Lucy said in a fit of annoyance, "There is a big difference between cowardice and fear. Have you even met a Narnian? That would certainly explain why you know nothing of them." As Thranduil turned around to face Lucy his cold blue eyes bored into her's but she stood her ground and continued her speech, "What right do you have to judge a race you have never seen?"

He clasped his hands coolly behind his back, "I must admit, it is strange to see a human talk of things that happened thousands of years ago. But that it is it, isn't it? The Narnia that you know ended nearly a millennia ago. Nothing is as it used to be. Nothing." The king turned away and began walking to the entrance of his domain but stopped to somewhat turn back to Lucy, "You may stay here as long as you wish, but if you feel the need to go after your impossible quest, then go. I will not stop you."

oOoOoOo

One more chapter with Lucy then we're heading back to Peter, Edmund, and Susan! Feel free to tell me what you think of the new chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't make any money from this story. I just do it for fun because that's what weird people do when they're bored.

Ok ok. I know it's been FOREVER since I uploaded a new chapter (I am so sorry) but I just hit a mental brick wall on this chapter. I am still not satisfied with it but I didn't want any of you to wait any longer than necessary. So this one is going to be rough and really _really_ short, but hopefully it will break open the flow of inspiration to my brain that has been clogged up for months.

I hope you enjoy! A special thanks to those who have reviewed the story. Your words of kindness and criticism have kept me alive and kicking!

oOoOoOoOo

Deep within the darkened woods of Mirkwood a repressed malice awoke to the trees groaning beneath them. In the dungeons of Dul Guldur the spiders had hidden themselves to replenish their numbers and at last their hate was stirred up once more when the wind of Arethusa came down from the north and stirred the trees to life once more. The arachnids whispered to each other in their hissing and grinding voices, "The kings! The kings and queens of old have returned! We must stop them. Yes! We must! It is at last time for the fall of the northern world. Yes! The Master demands it. He does! Yes."

.oOo.

Lucy was immediately amazed at the sight of the Elven King's halls. The arching stone arose high above her head and reached deep inside many caverns; crisscrossing roads also followed everywhere in sight. The lights of the cave did not come from fire but were mysterious in their source. It looked, to Lucy, that they came from vents in the roof of the massive cave but even that was up for question.

The elves seemed underwhelmed at her appearance although they were amazed to hear her tales of early Beleriand, as they knew Narnia then. Though they believed her words of witness they secretly scoffed at the idea of Eru changing his form to a lion while walking on the earth. "That's absurd." one said. "Yes. Why would he lower himself like that?" another added, but their questions remained unanswered for they spoke in their native tongue, one that Lucy could not speak let alone understand.

The three Dwarves, on the other hand, were overjoyed at the coming of the queen of old and sat around her for hours listening to her tales and her answers to their questions. It was through speaking to them that Lucy found that the Stone Table was taken with the Dwarves from the East to reside in the Iron Hills.

"When we left the East the badgers practically threatened to kill off our race if we didn't bring it with us, along with your gifts from Father Christmas of course." one named Gloin said, "They said something about remembering or whatever nonsense it was."

"It wasn't nonsense, Gloin." Bofur stated, "It's their job to keep track of these things."

"Well it's not like were going to forget the four kings and queens of old who defeated the White Witch, now is it?" he replied.

"Technically it was Aslan who laid the final blow." Lucy cut in.

"Well you forgot about that piece of information." Bofur countered, "What's to say we wouldn't have forgotten about them if you can't even remember simple history?"

"Bah!" said Gloin who had freshly run out of comments to say.

Lucy laughed at their display, "Ah how I've missed Dwarves!"

"Missed us?" Bofur jested, "I thought queens preferred the more gentlemanly type."

Lucy laughed again, "Well how could I forget my dear little friends?"

There was silence among the group for a little while before Lucy broke the quiet, "So many things have changed."

"Aye, my lady." the third dwarf spoke up, "But I hope that will not sway your decision on coming to Erebor."

"Of course not, Balin." she smiled. "However, I am still debating on whether or not I should wait to see if my siblings show up."

"Well," Bofur started off, "if you journey to Erebor with us we can send off our ravens in search of the kings and queen, and you can start gathering up the Narnians while we wait for an answer."

"Yes, I suppose that would be logical." Lucy said aloud then laughed to herself. ' _At this rate I'll be thinking just like Susan._ '

"Whatever your choice, lassie, we will respect it." Gloin stated with a nod of his head.

Lucy smiled, "Thank you." Then sighed, "I suppose it would be best to go ahead to start making plans." She thought a bit more before exclaiming with a grin, "Very well! I shall go with you to your home."

Bomber bowed, "Thank you, my lady."

She chuckled, "You're welcome."

Bofur laughed, "There is one thing you need to know before we get to the city. Those young dwarven lads would take to sweep anyone off their feet in an instant! So don't let their flattery get to you!"

She laughed, "I'll be sure to be on my guard."

.oOo.

That afternoon they gathered up their supplies before settling for the a good nights rest. The next morning goodbyes were said and promised were made to visit again. (mostly for political talks)

An elven guard then escorted the queen and the small group of dwarves to the edge of the forest where they took a ferry across the lake to a small port town. After they secured ponies for their travel, they journeyed on until they came to the great city of Dale then on to Erebor.

oOoOoOo

Next chapter is going to be back with Peter Edmund and Susan. I hope it will come to me easier than this one did, for your sake and mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own any of this except for my Oc's. They are mine! My own. My PRECOCIOUSSSSSSS!

 _ **AU**_ : Ok I think I'm finally making a breakthrough with my writer's block. (a special thanks to Aria Breuer she really helped me out)

oOoOoOo

Edmund was the first to wake up the next morning. Seeing it was till dark he decided to leave Peter and Susan to their dreams and venture out of the cave by himself.

The cam was fairly quiet except that a few wolf pups were playing around the legs of their parents. Edmund took another look around the outcropping of rocks before he noticed the leader of the pack, Chandraraj. He looked different in the daylight; less silvery and more pure white. Well, all except for his right front paw which was gloved in a soulless black.

The alpha turned his head to look at the young king and beckoned him to come to his perch on top of the ridge. Edmund obeyed and soon stood beside the large wolf.

There was silence between them as they watched the morning rays of twilight begin to peep over the horizon.

"The task you have laid before you," Chandraraj began with a deep and wise voice, "is one that will be hard fought. I know more than the rest of my wolves the wickedness of the enemy." He lifted up his black paw, "I was one of them once." then set it down again and glanced up at Edmund, "You too have visited the side of darkness."

Edmund nodded gravely as he sat down on a nearby boulder, "Yes. I knew the White Witch. I have seen her power and all that she has done," He then looked at the sunrise in understanding of why the wolf brought his past to light, "but I do not know this Sauron. Nor what he can do." Another moment of silence passed, "I fear for Lucy."

The great wolf bowed his head, "I too wish for her safety. That is why you must go to Erebor as quickly as possible."

Edmund nodded but then turned to the alpha in confusion, "Erebor? But Lucy is in Mirkwood."

Chandraraj shook his head, "Not any more. A bird came early in the dark hours of the morning with news that the queen Lucy was headed towards Dale and from there she would head to Erebor. The bird also said that a wind was awoken in the forest of Mirkwood and that it was sent out into all lands including those of the east and south proclaiming the return of the kings and queens of old."

Edmund smiled, "Well that is good. Now the Narnians will know we are here."

The wolf sighed, "Yes, but others also have heard. Orcs, goblins, treacherous wolves, and the spiders deep in Dul Guldur have awoken out of their hibernation to find you and take your lives."

"Lucy." Edmund whispered.

"Yes. She is in grave danger."

Edmund looked back at the rising sun. It now had half of it's golden head above the horizon, "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Wake your siblings and I, in the meantime, will have your bags be replenished with food and a guard will be set to escort you to the borders of Mirkwood."

Edmund nodded and hurried back to the cave where his brother and sister slept.

.oOo.

"She went where?!" Susan's annoyed yell came from inside the cave. She emerged outside a moment later and threw her hands up in the air, "Why can't Lucy stay in one place for once?"

Peter came out of the cave next with a yawn and a hand to his eyes. He quickly awakened however when Susan got in his face, "Peter! Were you even listening?!"

He jerked back, "Yes, I was. She'll be fine. Didn't the messenger also say that she was travelling with a group of dwarves too?"

Susan sighed, "I suppose she'll be safe enough with them. I hope."

Edmund walked up beside Peter, "I know you're worried, Susan, all of us are. That's why Chandraraj is ordering an escort to get us to Mirkwood as quickly as possible."

She nodded in agreement before dashing off to the cave again.

"What are you doing now?" Peter called to her.

"Packing!" came her curt response.

With a short laugh Peter followed her and Edmund picked up his already packed bag from the cave wall.

A wolf then appeared at the mouth of the cave with a bow, "My lords and lady, your escort is ready and waiting at the entrance of camp."

Peter nodded, "Thank you." and the wolf trotted away.

A few minutes later the Pevensies were ready to leave. They walked to the entrance where a group of four wolves were waiting.

Chandraraj met them and bowed, "May the wind swiftly bear you east, my kings and queen."

The siblings bowed in return and Peter thanked the wolf for his hospitality before turning to his brother and sister and began running after them and the wolves into the woods.

.oOo.

They ran for a surprisingly great distance before they were allowed rest for the night on the plains before the Mirkwood. Another day's journey and they would be standing under the trees in the elven king's realm.

the wolves kept watch throughout the night and at the break of dawn, woke the Pevensies for a quick breakfast before they continued their treck to the forest.

They arrived on the outskirts in late afternoon although it was not so late that the day waned.

A wolf stepped up to the siblings and addressed them with a bow, "This is as far as our leader has instructed to go with you. As you journey on I would warn you not to drink of the water of the creeks and rivers in the forest. It is under a dark spell and will cause you to fall into a deep slumber. Inside the forest the path will be the only way that you will know where to go. Stray off the path and you will never find it again. In the night there are also fires out in the trees. Do not follow them. They will lead you off the path and trap you in the forest to wander until you either die or someone or something finds you. Remember my words well my lords and lady. They may be the only thing you can trust to be true once you venture into the deep woods."

He bowed again, "May the moon guide your steps and bring you safely to Erebor." He then barked out an order to the other three wolves and they galloped off leaving the three Pevensies at the mouth of the old forest road.

oOoOoOo

 _In the next chapter we will follow the siblings into Mirkwood. Hmmm wonder what sort of trouble they're gonna get into, or maybe everything will go without a hitch. Stay tuned to find out!_

 _Thanks for the R &R!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : I do not own lotr or the Chronicles of Narnia. I do this for fun.

 _AU: *sigh* I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I hope you all are still interested in the story. I have the end goal fixed on this one it's just the middle that I'm figuring out. So, please bear with me. Thank you all for your continued support! Leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I love reading your opinions, good and bad. They really help me grow as a writer._

.oOo.

"Something feels off." Susan said as she walked down the overgrown path. They had been journeying in the forest for several days and already it became ever clear that they were not welcome. Though it was still daylight above, only a mist of light penetrated the canopy above casting the forest with an ominous glow. She gazed into the deep forest so thick around them, and noted the many cobwebs hanging among and ensnaring the trees.

"Well, in case you weren't listening, " Peter started, "evidently, everything in this forest wants to kill us. Including the water." He poked a stick at a nearby creek.

She sighed, "No, It's not that. It's just… the trees. They look sick."

Peter stopped by a tree and frowned, "You're right…. Maybe these cobwebs have something to do with it." He reached out his hand to touch it.

"Peter, don't!" Edmund's hand shot out and caught Peter by the wrist but not before one of his fingers was stuck to the web. Peter immediately jerked back sending a wave of vibrations up and through the forest. The Pevensies watched and listened for a second while a chilling silence pierced through the wood, waiting for any sign of danger.

When nothing sounded in return Edmund sighed and let go of his brother's wrist. "Those aren't normal spider webs." he finished.

Susan stepped forward, "Well that's obvious. I don't think normal spider webs are supposed to do that. But… just what are dealing with here?"

"Chandraraj mentioned the spiders of Dul Guldur, and now that I've seen their webs… they're not as small as I thought they were going to be."

Peter smirked, "Alright Mr. Biology expert, how big are these spiders? Are they bigger than a bread box? Am I going to have to use my whole boot to kill them instead of the toe?"

"Peter," Susan reprimanded, "try to take things a little serious—"

A resounding crash split through the air and the siblings froze. There was a short silence before more creaks and groans were heard in the forest coming closer and closer. Until at last, they looked up to see a spider double the size of a human leering down at them.

Edmund's mouth dropped open, "Definitely bigger than a bread box."

"Run!" Susan shouted as she pulled her brothers down the path. The spider screamed out after them and its voice was soon joined by several others.

Peter and Edmund, now shaken out of their daze drew their swords as more spiders appeared beside them. They slashed at a few and managed to drive them back before continuing to sprint down the cobblestone path.

Susan looked back behind and saw the other spiders were gaining on them. She quickly drew an arrow to her bow and shot back at the closest one, missing it entirely. She gave out a frustrated yell and tried again, this time hitting one of its eyes. It gave a shrill cry and fell back another spider taking its place.

Heaving another groan Susan picked up her pace behind her brothers and nearly crashed into them when they skidded to a dead stop.

"Why aren't we running?" Susan yelled.

Edmund pointed in front of him, "The path is gone!"

She looked around him and saw nothing but a deep ravine. "What are we going to do?"

Peter looked behind at the hoard swiftly approaching them, "We go off the path."

"What?!" Edmund and Susan both exclaimed.

"Do you have a better idea?" he shouted before running into the forest.

Edmund and Susan looked to each other before running after him.

"I don't like this!" Susan shouted, "We should have stayed on the path!"

"What path?" Peter yelled back.

Rolling her eyes, Susan was caught off guard when a spider jumped in front of her. "Peter!" she slid to a stop and drew an arrow, firing it at the monstrous arachnid. The arrow hit its target but another sprung upon her in it's place and knocked the queen backwards before she could draw another arrow.

Edmund who had turned back faster than Peter, jumped over the dead spider's corpse and sliced open the following spider's head before grabbing Susan's hand and pulling her on her feet, practically dragged her past the dead spiders to Peter's side, only to come to a screeching halt once more as they realized they were surrounded.

The Pevensies stood back to back, weapons raised as the spiders began to flood the clearing. Susan nocked an arrow and drawing the string of her bow to her cheek she took the first kill as the spiders advanced towards them. Peter and Edmund hacked and killed many of the arachnids but every one killed, brought three more in its place.

It was in the frenzy of the moment that Edmund was knocked away into a tree, his sword flying far from his grasp. Out of breath and unable to reach his sword, Edmund was defenseless against the spider that was charging him. Susan reached for an arrow only for her hand to slip through air. She turned to Peter where he was already running to Edmund's side and with a wide slash he cut off the spider's front legs then stabbed it through the head.

Peter helped his brother stand and they turned to face the spiders once more, but found that the rest of the spiders had fallen back to a little beyond the clearing.

"What's this?" Edmund asked as he watched the spiders slowly circling the clearing.

Stooping down to pick up Edmunds sword, Peter sighed, "I would suppose, they're waiting for reinforcements." He handed the sword to Edmund and started to clean his off with the dead leaves strewn on the forest floor.

"Reinforcements?" Susan sighed as she looked around at their enemies then ruefully back at her empty quiver, "Where's our reinforcements?" When silence was her only answer, she continued, "Well, we're lost, surrounded, and it's nearly nighttime. What do we do now?"

Slumping his shoulders, Peter sat on a tree root after he sheathed his sword, "I don't know."

Edmund looked up at the treetops and sure enough, the light was fading quickly. It would be night soon. "We don't have reinforcements because we need to find them. What if…." he continued looking at the sky and lowered his voice, "What if one of us were to sneak out under cover of night to go find help."

"Are you crazy?" Susan started, "Spiders are nocturnal!"

Edmund held up a finger, "But, they can only see you if you touch one of their webs."

She sighed, "Have you seen this forest? It's covered in that stuff! And in case you haven't noticed, these spiders aren't like the tiny ones back home!"

He sighed exasperated, "Well, we can't just wait here until they replenish their numbers! Peter and I are exhausted and you're out of arrows. We need to do something."

Susan opened her mouth to protest but Peter cut her off, "Edmund's right." He stood from his seat, "Remember what Aslan said. Things don't always happen the same way twice. We can't expect someone to come save us like Chandraraj did in the foothills. I think his plan is the best we've got; although, a distraction will need to be made so the spiders won't notice one of us leaving."

There was a short silence before Susan sighed, "Well, who is going to go?"

Both brothers exchanged a glance before looking back at Susan.

She took a step back, "Oh no. I'm not leaving either of you."

"Like I said before," Edmund stated, "you're out of arrows, and this distraction is going to have us fighting again."

She looked away from the pair and back to the sky which was nearing the last hour of twilight. "Alright. But promise me… that you'll stay alive."

Peter smirked, "We will if you will."

.oOo.

Susan regretted this decision. She crouched behind a rotting trunk and waited for the spiders to charge past. She knew where they were headed but she couldn't help Peter and Edmund now. She had to keep going; had to find help.

Taking in a deep breath she stood and jumped over the log and sprinted into the night. She opened her eyes wide to better try to see in the darkened woods but only her hearing and touch seemed to be of any use. Grunting she ripped her dress from a bush, and she gasped when her hand and sleeve caught on briers. She continued to hold onto her bow with a death grip as she followed her senses through the trees. It was well past midnight now and she wished the sun would rise above the horizon at least a little to show her the path but not even the moon's rays could penetrate the foliage above.

It was in her blind goings that she placed her foot mistakenly and gave out a shriek as she slid and tumbled down a cliff or hill. Landing at the bottom with a loud crash, she tried to catch her breath before sitting up with a soft groan. Then with a cry of dismay she realized that she had dropped her bow in the fall. "No. No. No, no." she said as she sifted through the leaves surrounding her trying to find it but her efforts were to no avail.

Throwing back her head she let out a groan; on the verge of tears. Then closing her eyes she took a breath, "Keep it together."

She raised her eyes once more and stood to her feet to continue her pathless journey when something caught her eye. An orange light was flickering off in the distance. She opened her mouth to call out to it but stopped remembering what she was running from.

So, keeping the light in her sight she began journeying towards it. She soon realized it was farther away than she expected when it became larger with every few steps she took.

An hour passed by and the faint rays of the sun began touching the trees and as Susan's path became easier and quicker to travel so did the light become brighter than just a shadow among darkness, but by some twist of fate, the sun's appearance caused the fire in Susan's sight to be quenched. She broke into a run and reached the clearing where the fire had been just in time to see its tail disappear into the last darkness of the night.

"No! Wait! Come back!" she shouted into the trees. "Please someone! You have to help us!" she huffed as she turned around trying to find a face among the trees.

When no answer came, she was ready to accept defeat but almost a second later-her limbs froze, and a chill shot up her spine when she felt many eyes on her.

Glancing around the clearing she could see nor hear anyone; never the less, the feeling of being watched did not leave her.

"Hello?" she tentatively called out. Stooping down to retrieve a large branch from the forest floor she armed herself, standing with it defensively. "Who's there?" Then in a surge of confidence, "Show yourself!" She did not expect; however, that her order would be obeyed.

Jumping back into her defensive stance she shifted side to side as more and more elves surrounded her, their bows at the ready. One gracefully landed right before her with his bow drawn, and in a moment of shock, the branch fell from Susan's hands.

"Who are you, stranger?" the elven soldier demanded.

Taking in a breath she squared her shoulders only for them to slump as fatigue began to wear on her adrenaline, "I… am Susan Pevensie, and I need your help!"

"Dartho pilin!" the elf called out and the other soldiers put away their arrows as did their commander. He gave a small bow of his head towards Susan, "My lady." She returned the nod and he continued. "We have been awaiting your arrival—"

"There's no time for pleasantries! Peter and Edmund are back there fighting for their lives and" she ran a hand through her hair, "I need to get back to them. There are these spiders and they attacked us when we were on the road. They distracted them long enough for me to find help but they're still fighting for their lives! We need to help them! Now!"

"Where?" he calmly asked.

She pointed back the way she came, "That way and up the ravine. They're surrounded in a small clearing there."

He nodded and turned away a little, "Feren, escort the queen to Thranduil's halls. I and my band will go to the kings' aid." Another elf stepped forward and placed a hand over his heart in silent confirmation as the commander turned to his troops, "Hir i ran!" and a dozen or so disappeared into the forest.

"No." Susan stated, and the commander looked to her in slight shock; she continued, "I'm going back with you. I promised them I'd be back. I have to make sure they're safe."

The brown, haired elf turned to the stubborn queen, "My lady, there is no doubt in my mind that you are an able warrior, if legends be true, but you will not last long in your condition." She was fixing to protest when he stated, "You are tired." And immediately she felt a wave of fatigue roll over her eyes.

"I give you my word that we will bring your brothers to safety." He said while leading her to Feren. Then shouting some more orders to his soldiers they went to the rescue of the kings leaving Susan to stare after their retreating forms.


End file.
